


The Coffee Shop Incident

by not_slinkee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Dan Avidan Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_slinkee/pseuds/not_slinkee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been a devoted Game Grumps fan for a while now, and knew anything and everything one could ask you about the famous "Not So Grump" Dan Avidan that anyone could ask you. What you couldn't possibly know, was that a certain Jew-Fro'd goofball awaited in your favorite little coffee shop to kickstart your rollercoaster of a destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avidan? In MY Coffee Shop? It's More Likely Than You Think.

  The smell of coffee beans and sugary pastries hit your nostrils as you entered the little coffee shop, with a ring of the little bell on the door; such a pleasing sound, that bell. This was your favorite place to start and end your day. As you went up to the counter, a very thin teenage girl straightened up and forced a customer-friendly smile onto her face. "Good morning, ma'am! How can I help you today?" She asked, with clearly forced kindness. You looked up at the menu, though you had no reason to. You ordered the same thing every day... Twice a day.

  Once you ordered, and got your beverage and little bagel, you settled down in a nice little booth in the corner. It was meant for two people. One red cushioned seat on each side of the table. Though, you paid little mind to being alone, as you plopped your messenger bag over into the other seat after pulling out a small stack of papers, glancing over them as you took a small bite of your breakfast. Though, you nearly choked as a voice startled you out of your thoughts. "Hey, there." You glanced up and dropped your bagel onto the little paper bag it came in. It couldn't be-

  "Uh hey. I saw you sitting here by yourself and I dunno you're pretty cute." He started with a charming chuckle, trying to ease into flirting mode without being creepy. You were silent. That was Dan Avidan. Daniel Avidan. Leigh Daniel Avidan. And he was talking to you. He was _flirting_ with you. "Uh- I'm sorry. Are you busy?" He asked, gesturing to your papers. You cleared your throat and shook your head. "I- N-. I-It's fine." The "o" in "no" was barely audible, as you were still in shock. Dan looked concerned as he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, well, in that case... I'm Dan." He smiled down at you.

  You blinked up at him, mouth opening just a little, but closing again, only to open once again, trying to form words, but to no avail. You only sat, gaping like a fish. He looked around a little awkwardly, but kept his charming smile. "I- Sorry. I don't mean to be so quiet." You laughed it off, moving your things from the other chair. "Uh- Please... Sit down." You offered. "I-I mean if you want to." You stuttered, mentally scolding yourself. Was that weird to offer? This was a total stranger. Well... You were a stranger to him, anyway... You had been a Game Grumps fan for years now. You know Dan down to a T. He sat down, looking over at you. "Uh... Can I ask your name?" he inquired as he looked at you expectantly.

 You straightened up a bit, realizing you hadn't told him. How stupid of you. You mentally punished yourself for that too. "I... Sorry, I'm ____." You looked down then back up at him. Stop it! Stop being so awkward! You were inwardly frantic by this point. He nodded. "I like that name." His smile grew a little then shrank back down. "I uhm... know who you are." You admitted. "I watch Game Grumps all the time." You muttered, as your face grew warm and red. 

 He nodded slowly, as if that made everything fall into place. As if he understood everything now. "Aaaahh, I see. Well I understand, now." He pushed some of his messy hair out of his face. "Well that puts a damper on my attempts at trying to act cool, then, doesn't it?" He giggled. You couldn't help a smile at this. Given that you already knew him pretty well; or as well as a fan could know him, he couldn't really change without your knowing, and he knew that. "No, no," You tried your best to joke coolly. "Go ahead. I won't stop you." You grinned, though this sounded stupid to you. You once again inwardly slapped yourself.

  He laughed and ran his hand through his hair before putting on a smooth smolder. "Well, miss. I must say you are looking absolutely exquisite this morning. I noticed you from over there," he gestured to where he was sitting previously. "and I absolutely  _had_ to come over and talk to you." He spoke in the smoothest, deepest voice he could manage, but as soon as he stopped speaking it broke into a giddy giggle fit. His laugh was very contagious, and it soon enveloped you as well. Dan always was your favorite Grump. And here he was! Right in front of you. Making jokes, being the goof that he is.  _Flirting with you._ It took everything you had to keep your breathing steady as you talked to him. Talked to _Dan Avidan._ In your favorite Coffee Shop.  ** _Flirting with you._**


	2. How To Flirt

 There you were, for some time, just talking to Dan. He seemed to find this whole thing very natural, which you understood, since he talks for a living. You, on the other hand, were struggling quite a bit with it all. Not only with talking to one of your idols, but flirting never was your forte. After a while, you found yourself mostly laughing, and not doing much talking. Besides when he asked you questions, of course. In the middle of one of your mutual giggle fits, you felt your phone buzz in your pocket.

  "Oh... Sorry hold on." You said, slipping it out and looking at it.

        **> Where are you?  
**

A text from a friend of yours, Hayley. Well, more like business partner, but the two of you had been known to hang out out side of work now and then. You hadn't seen the time, having been sucked into Dan's charm. "Shit." You mumbled. "Is everything okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned. "Hm? Oh yeah, it should be alright, but I have to go." You looked over at him, a little sad to have to leave, though you had been talking for nearly an hour now. His eyes drooped a bit, as his smile shrank. "Oh. Okay. Did I make you late for something?"

 You shook your head. "It's fine, really. It's just a little meeting with a friend to talk about some business." You answered with a small smile. "I enjoyed talking to you." At this, he smiled. "Well, I mean... Can I... Call you sometime then? I mean, if you're cool with giving me your number." He seemed so smooth up until this point. Like talking was so natural, he wasn't even trying, but when it came down to the actual flirting part he became a little awkward. You guessed you just hadn't noticed any awkwardness through his giggles.

 You smiled and gave a small laugh as you pulled out a little notepad and tore a piece of the yellow paper off. Out of your bag you pulled a black pen and scribbled your number down on it. It came out a little less neat than you intended... Your hand was shaking. Why was your hand shaking? Well, you knew why. You had almost forgotten quite who you were talking to. Dan Avidan just asked for your number. You let a small breath out as you tried to seem calm, handing him the little paper. "Absolutely call me sometime." Oh no. Did that sound too excited? Did you seem desperate? He isn't going to call you now. Why? Why did you say that?? You were inwardly screaming now.

 He offered a goofy grin as he took it. "Awesome!" He seemed more giddy than you did. "Well, uh. You might not want to keep your friend waiting for too long." He said. "I'll see you later." He said coolly. You nodded as you gathered your belongings. You were unsure how to leave the situation... Just leave? Flirting, again wasn't your forte. You felt like there should be something before you leave, but nothing seemed right. You gave up and decided to awkwardly wave, which got a single little breath of a laugh out of each of you as you left the cafe, hearing that beautiful little bell once again.

What a beautiful sound, that bell.

not-slinkeeY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do?  
> Ah the sprouting of young love. If 35 counts as "young love". But hey, whatever, right? I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Don't forget to check out my tumblr at  
> Not-Slinkee.Tumblr.com


	3. Business As Usual

 "Finally! Jesus Christ ____!" Hayley huffed. "I know, I know. I'm late, I suck." You brushed it off, pulling your bag onto her desk and opening it. "You  _do_ suck." She joked. "Did you get those papers filled out that I asked for?" You nodded as you dug through the bag. "I just- Hold on." You began to dig more frantically, checking more pockets, each folder, and double checking for good measure. "....____...?" She narrowed her eyes. "Where are they?"

 You brought your hands up into your hair. "Shit... Fuck!" You pushed your bag to the side. "I must have left them at the coffee shop!" You grunted. Now you were late AND left the papers at the table. What a mess you were! All because some guy flashed a winsome smile your way and asked for your number. You stopped. "Wait! Maybe Dan picked them up! We can still do this, with the original papers and everything! When he calls-" You looked at her, but your excitement fell as she only looked confused, but she had the slightest smirk. "Who's Dan~?"

  She completely dropped the subject, it seemed, simply at the mention of a guy. "I- uh-" She walked over and sat on her desk, crossing her legs, looking at you expectantly. "So you lost our papers because you were at a coffee shop with this  _Dan_ guy...? Details." She demanded, resting her head in her hands as she propped her elbows on her knee. "There are no details to tell, Hayley." You huffed.

  "Did you fuck him?" She asked. "Wha-? No!" Your brows furrowed. "You totally fucked him." She laughed, leaning back as she crossed her arms. "I did not! Look, I was at the coffee shop, like I am every morning, and he came up and we started talking, and he asked for my number. I gave it to him and-" "YOU GAVE SOMEONE YOUR NUMBER?" She looked shocked. "You? Gave a _stranger_ your number? Who are you and what have you done with ___?" She laughed.

  You sighed. You  _could_ explain that this wasn't just some guy, but she would never believe that Dan Avidan actually started flirting with you out of no where at a coffee shop; so, this was the story you were going with. "He was very charming, I'll have you know." You said as you pulled your bag onto your shoulder. "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm proud of you!" She stood up and hugged you. "My little muffin is growing up." She said with a fake sniffle... Despite the fact that you were three years older than Hayley, but that was a story for another time.

  "So..." She pulled back, resting her hands on your shoulders. "Are you going to fuck him?" You grunted and pushed her back. " _Hayley!"_ She scoffed. "What?? I'm just saying if he's good enough to get  _your_ number-" She raised her arms in defense. You pinched the bridge of your nose, but smiled just a little. "Anyways." You chuckled. "When- er- IF he calls me, I can see if he picked up the papers that I left when you texted." You explained. He seemed like the kind of guy to pick them up if he saw them. You would understand if not, though. "You let  _me_ stop you from gettin' some ass? Girl, really." She shook her head. "Hayley, really, I was not going to have sex with him. If anything It would have ended the same way but later." You rolled your eyes. You loved Hayley, but she was a little risque at times.... Most of the time.  


  "Sure." She smirked. "Anyway, I guess you can go have more coffee with your boo." She winked at you, earning a groan from you. "Because the whole meeting was about that paperwork. Besides I got some stuff to take care of." She pat your shoulder. "We're still on for Friday, right?" You had almost forgotten... Though you didn't know how, you went out with Hayley every friday. Same bar each week, too. If it weren't for Hayley, it probably would've gotten boring by now. "You know it." You smiled a little. "Then get out of my face." She grinned at you. "Loser."


	4. Just a Guy

  A day or two later, you were at home, sitting on your couch. Laptop propped on your lap, coffee in hand and pencil behind your ear, held in place by your messy hair as you stared at your email. These days that's what your work thrived on; your email. Some day, though, it'll get better. You smiled at the thought. One day you'll have an actual store and everything- You stopped yourself. You can't distract yourself with silly dreams. Yes, those things would be amazing, but right now you needed to focus on your customers that were staying loyal even as you worked from home in your PJ's.

  As you skimmed an email, you heard your phone ring, pulling you out of your focus. Grabbing it out of your messenger bag, you looked at the caller I.D. It was an unknown number. Was he really calling you? Even after you made a fool of yourself like that? You let out a breath and held it up to your ear. "Hello?" You tried to hide the excitement and anticipation. "Hey!" You heard a familiar voice. So it was him. "This is ___, right?" He asked. "Yes." You answered, smiling widely. You were glad he couldn't see you. "Awesome. It's Dan." He replied, stating the obvious at this point. "From the coffee shop." You grinned. "Yeah, I figured." You put your laptop down. It needed to cool off anyway. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked. Truthfully, yes, he was, but you needed a break. "No, not at all. I was just reading some emails." 

  There was silence for a moment. "Oh! Hey you left some papers at the table the other day." He said as you let out a relieved breath. "Yeah, I was hoping you saw that! Did you get them?" You ran your hand through your messy hair. "Yeah, yeah!" You heard papers rustling on his side of the conversation. "There right here...." There was another short pause as he thought. "My schedule has been pretty hectic. I hope these weren't too important, I like,  _just_ got the chance to call and tell you." He sighed. "I'm sorry if there are." You shook your head, despite him not being able to see you. "No, no, like I said, it was just a meet up with a friend. We just decided to postpone." You assured him. "I do need them as soon as possible, though."

  "That's fine! I'm open Friday, if you want to meet up then." He said happily. "That's actually perfect! I'm meeting Hayley Friday. I can get the papers from you and bring them to her at the bar!" There was more silence. "Is... That okay?" Your brows furrowed. "Yeah yeah! Sorry I was just thinking- er I was hoping we could hang out, but we can do that whenever." He brushed it off. Though, you knew he was only being considerate at this point. He _just_ said his schedule was too hectic for 'whenever'. 

  "Well... You could... Maybe come with?" You offered. Hayley wouldn't mind, right? Right, she's pretty chill. The more the merrier, she would probably say. "I- no, no you're going there to hang out with your friend, you should hang out with her." He insisted. "No, really, she'd probably be happy to have someone else there." You answered. "She's always talking about how boring I am anyways." You joked, earning a little laugh from him. "Well- I mean, if you're sure it's cool." You nodded, again even though he couldn't see you. "I'm certain. She's a go-with-the-flow kinda person. You two would probably get along great." It hadn't hit you until now how strange it must be to him that you knew plenty about him but he didn't know a thing about you... But when it did hit you it did so like a train. "I mean- I assume, you know... As much as I can know about you at this point... What do I know. I'm just some fan." You added awkwardly, laughing nervously. You heard him chuckle. "Stop that." 

  Your heart stopped for a second. "Stop what...?" You held your breath. What had you done? "Acting like I'm some big shit. I'm just a guy." He laughed. You let out the breath you had been keeping prisoner. "O-Oh. Sorry. I just- I never even thought I'd  _meet_ you let alone-" You stopped yourself. Nothing was serious. You had met Dan  _once_. "Let alone what?" He asked, before a small silence. "I- uh. I dunno,  _this,_ whatever is happening." That sounded stupid. No, why did you say it like that. 'This' is nothing. You met him  _once_. He laughed. "Uh. I dunno, I mean..." Silence again. Shit why did you say that? Now you made things awkward. "We'll see, what 'this' is I guess." You let out a breath. At least he wasn't weirded out enough to not want to meet again.

  "Alright." You chuckled a little. "Sorry for being weird." You laughed. "I just- I don't flirt very often... I don't get internet stars asking for my number too often either." You heard him laugh, which comforted you a bit. He seemed to still be fond of your existence. "It's okay." He chuckled out. "I get it. Just keep in mind, I'm just some guy." He insisted. "I'm nothin' special." With this, you could not disagree more. You had always had a thing for the goofy 'Not-So Grump', and now he had your number. You were talking to him.

  "Well, anyway." He pulled you back out of thought. "I guess I'll let you go." He said. "Let you get back to your emails." You nodded. That was probably best. "Yeah, alright. I'll text you the address for the bar and when we're meeting." You said. "And I'll let Hayley know you'll be coming." You added. "Alright, no problem. Talk to you later, then." You both hung up as you leaned back and let yourself make several excited noises in what could only be described as fangirling. It had somehow  _just_ hit you the beauty of the situation. Leigh Daniel Avidan was within reach for a relationship. You had a chance with  _Danny Avidan._

    For once, you looked forward to nothing more than your weekly encounter with Hayley at the bar.


	5. At the Bar

  "___!!" You heard a familiar feminine voice calling from a stool at the bar as you walked through the glass doors. She was waving at you with one hand as she held a drink in the other. Did she really start drinking before you had gotten there? How drunk did she plan on getting?

 You made your way over. "Hey!" She grinned. "Where's that piece of ass you were talking about?" You sighed. She was already a little drunk, you could tell. She was the kind of person that didn't need alcohol to be loose and free... She already was. You found nothing wrong with her lifestyle, but you didn't like the idea of her drinking when you weren't around to herd her back to her stool and not harass people. "He's on his way. I was going to talk to you about those papers tonight, but you clearly can't do that." You joked. She huffed, patting your face. "This is our fun day!" She whined. "Stop making everything about business."

 You heard a masculine laugh behind you. "Am I interrupting something?" He laughed. You turned around, Hayley now patting the back of your head as she continued drinking. "Hey, Dan!" You tried to be cool about it. He smiled, immediately handing you the papers, which you stuffed into your bag. "Thanks. I um... This is Hayley. She isn't usually quite like this, I promise... She was drinking before we got here." You explained before being shoved to the side by Hayley. "I can introduce myself, thank you, ___!" This got a laugh from Dan as he held his hand out to shake the other's. "Well, I'm Dan."

  "So _yoooou're_ Dan!" She exclaimed with a smile. He nodded. "Uh, yeah. That's me." He said with a chuckle. "Okay, well introductions are through, let's get some drinks." You interrupted, before she could say anything too embarrassing about you. "Wha-? ___, You don't even drink." You got quiet. "Well, I do sometimes. I'm a big girl I can do what I want." You huffed, turning to the bartender, and ordering yourself a drink. Dan did the same and soon you were all sitting at the bar, chatting and drinking. Dan seemed to be able to hold his liquor pretty well. You, on the other hand were trying to keep things slow, because the last thing you wanted to do was make a fool of yourself in front of your long-time celebrity crush.

  You felt a nudge to your arm. "Why you bein' so slow?? I thought you were a big girl and could haandle it~!" She teased. You narrowed your eyes as you took a huge drink looking her right in the eyes. It only took a second to begin coughing and wheezing, however. Dan snorted and covered his mouth at your actions. You didn't drink much, so chugging a mixed drink was a terrible idea. And of course, now you had made a fool of yourself in front of Danny. Amazing.

  From that point on, your drinking sped up, with (unneeded) encouragement from Hayley. Dan tried to get you water, but you simply pulled the "I'm a big girl" excuse again. In hindsight, that was probably another terrible idea. You found yourself getting quite drunk. "Quite Drunk" meaning completely smashed. Of course, while you were the one trying, the other two weren't exactly sober either.

  "Dan!" You whined as he tilted his beer up. "Stop-" you stopped your sentence short to hiccup before continuing. "Stop being so damn hot!" He laughed and looked over at you. "Wha?" You pointed at him. "I've been a fan for a long time, and you are so god damn  _hot_ like why?" You slurred out. He laughed. "You're drunk." He ran his hands through his hair. You looked up at him. "Yeah, but you are too!" You argued. "I am not." He shook his head as he took another sip.

  Hayley by this point was no where to be seen. Probably talking to some person somewhere in the bar, paying little to no attention to personal space. You pushed the thought away. You were not going to be her shepherd tonight. Instead, you decided your next move was going to be purposeful and graceful. Whatever it was you decided to do, it needed to be something you really wanted to do. Though, your thoughts were very clouded, and the most graceful thing you could think to do was exactly what you did.

  You stood from your stool, walking... or rather stumbling behind him and spinning him around in his seat. He looked at you, confused, but just as dazed as you were. "What're you-" You stopped him as your lips sloppily pressed against his, your hands went around his neck. Both of you having had far too much to drink, he played along, and wrapped his arms around your waist. His hand traveled up your back to press against the middle of your shoulder blades as his tongue slithered into your mouth.

  A few 'whoo's and 'oooh's were heard around you but you just didn't care. You cupped his stubbly face as you kissed him hard and sloppy. Of course, in your mind, this was a very graceful way to get his attention. He hummed into your mouth as he pulled you closer, hands traveling to your hips. Soon, his lips disconnected with yours and moved to your neck, kissing around before finding their place, and he got more rough. You allowed a tiny noise to escape your lips as his grip tightened on you. 

  You moved your lips close to his ear. "I think-" You stopped to burp. "I think there's a hotel real close." You whispered. He grunted in response and kept kissing at your neck for a few seconds before responding. "Is there, now?" He whispered darkly as he smirked at you. You nodded and returned the devilish grin. You grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the bar.


	6. Morning After

  Your head was killing you as you came into consciousness. "Mmmn...." You pulled the blanket over your head as you curled up. Wait a second. Your eyes cracked open a little. This wasn't your blanket... You glanced down, feeling your head throb with each movement of your eyes. You were naked... Oh no... You wouldn't dare look over. But you had to. You took a breath as you pulled the blanket down, to see Danny there, blanket down at his navel, hair sprawled out over the pillow, dead asleep. Your breath caught in your throat. No... God damn it why did you have to drink so much? You knew you'd do something stupid and here you are!

   Though, looking down at him, you couldn't help but be a little short of breath. He did look so good. You shook it off. You were sure that when he woke up he'd be understanding... Right? No, of course he would be, he was drunk too. Relax, when he wakes up you can talk about it-

  Just as the thought crossed your mind, he began to stir. You held your breath again. "Mmmn." You saw his eyes peel open, wince closed and then open once more. "Uhm... G-Good morning...." Was all you could manage. He looked panicked for a moment. He must not have realized right off what had happened, much like your reaction. He looked over at you, brushing some of his messy hair out of his eyes. "Uh. Good morning." He said shortly.

 You averted your eyes. "I uhm... I'm sorry... I got kind of carried away last night. I drank a lot,  _really_ fast." You pulled at the blanket to be sure it covered you. He gave a short, uneasy chuckle. "Yeah uh. It's fine, I mean-" He sat up. "I drank a too much too." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look- I shouldn't've come with you." His voice was tight. "This was a day for you and your friend, I should've just given you your stuff and we could've met up some other time." Your friend. Hayley! Shit! Where had she been last night before you left? You didn't even remember much more than dragging Dan out of the bar. 

  He must have seen your panicked expression. "Are you okay?" He asked after a short pause. You snapped out of it. "Uh- Yeah." You decided to call Hayley once you left- wherever it is you were. "Anyway... It's okay, I invited you." You sat up, holding the blanket to your chest and finally looking at him. "I'm sorry." You added quietly. "We hardly know each other, I should've just let dates come normally. Like coffee dates and stuff." The phrasing of this got a small chuckle out of him, but he returned to his serious expression after clearing his throat.

  "Look..." You mumbled. "I know this is weird, but I really don't want this to be what you think I'm like." You shifted awkwardly. "I don't do this too often... Like, ever..." You pushed some hair out of your face. He nodded. "No, you said that. Well, your friend did." Right. That was why you drank, after all. Because she bruised your pride. You nodded. "Yeah. Sorry." You looked away awkwardly. "I get it." He said coolly.

  There was a silence. It felt like so long. "We should probably get dressed." He suggested, earning a nod from you. "So uh... Who goes first?" You asked awkwardly. "You can." He answered. "I uh- got some stuff to check." He said, picking up his phone. "It's not that it's too see you- I'm not gonna look." You smiled as he attempted to clarify. "I get it." You nodded. His awkwardness made you feel a little better, oddly. Helped you remember that this was just a guy who, to your knowledge, didn't drink a lot either. 

  "Okay. I'm gonna-" He gestured to his phone. "Yeah." He then looked down and tapped away. You chuckled and stood up, letting the blankets fall away from you. You didn't look at him as you went to gather your things. If he looked, it wouldn't bother you. Though, you knew he would be respectful... Probably. You picked up your clothes and headed into the hotel room bathroom to get dressed. That way he could have a chance to get dressed as well.

  You tried to keep your eyes off of the mirror. Morning-After probably wouldn't be a very good look for you. Once you slipped all of your garments on, you looked up at the mirror out of habit and winced. Your hair stuck up in every direction and your makeup smudged to oblivion. You made a small noise of disgust. "Your one chance with Dan..." You mumbled under your breath. "And look at you." You huffed.

  Though, it wasn't all bad. You slept with  _Dan Avidan_ so you couldn't feel all bad. You just wish you at least remembered it. You blushed a bit to yourself as you thought about what he must have been like. Shaking it off, you tried to fix your intensely messy hair, but to no avail. You could only fix it slightly. With a sigh you moved to wash the makeup from your face. You could tell today was going to be in interesting day... A very interesting day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm terrible. No drunk sex..... Yet.
> 
> Before you freak, yes there will be smut, I fully intend it. But with this, I wanted the reader to get the experience of "Oh shit I guess that happened" instead of the reader remembering what the reader (as in the character) doesn't remember. It just didn't make sense to me. Sorry! Don't kill me <3


End file.
